goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
A song from the final episode of henry and june in action, as they preform, several scenes from episodes are shown
A song from the final episode of henry and june in action, as they preform, several scenes from episodes are shown Transcript Chorus: Ya I'ma put your shit out on the lawn Leave my heart and take your bone There's nothing left to say so long (MKTO) This is your goodbye goodbye song La la la la la This is your goodbye song La la la la la Henry: I waited for you till six in the morning You said the party was over at 4 and No work, no calls, no text Someones about to by my next ex next ex And I've been sitting here watching reruns even Betty Whites lookin at me like a bum I've called every single person I know and I guess I don't know the one that you bonin So what am I to do? (Girl what I'ma do) I'm up to here with you (I'm up to here with you) I can't believe you threw it all away (Uh oh Come on) So I'ma put ya shit out on the lawn Leave my heart and take your bone Theres nothing left to say so long This is your goodbye goodbye song I used your pictures on the wall You can find them in the bathroom stall Theres nothing left to say it's all so long This is your goodbye song La la la la la This is your goodbye song La la la la la June: Promises promises broken friends Uh shoes, clothes, everything brand names Start em on fire Ya lite um up BYOB everybody bring a cup Yup We gonna dance only memories a must So heres a toast to how we screw it up To make sures theres a happy ending I'm gonna hook up with your mom (Call me) So what am I suppose to do (what am I to do) I'm still in love with you (I'm still in love with you) Can't believe you threw it all away So I'ma put shit out on the lawn Leave my heart and take your bone (take your bone) Theres nothing left to so long This is you goodbye goodbye song Now used your pictures on the wall You can find em in the bathroom stall Theres nothing left to say it's all so long This is your goodbye song La la la la la This is your goodbye song La la la la la Henry: Goodbye Goodbye have a nice life What uh baby eh sayonara hasta la vista I'll be outta here if I can only get a reason It was good while it lasted but now it's in the past In case you didn't get it Goodbye Goodbye Goodbye have a nice life ohhhh Whoa whoa June: Well now that all that's said baby you know uh I have to go do something I locked my keys in the car I gotta go take Somebody somewhere I'm taking off I gotta Go BYE Ohhhh whoaaaa baby Goodbye baby goodbye baby Now come on girl come on Henry and June: Cause I'ma put ya shit out on the lawn Leave my heart and take your bone (leeeeave my heeaaart) Theres nothing left to say so long This is your goodbye goodbye song Now used your pictures on the wall You can find em in the bathroom stall Theres nothing left to say it's all so long This is your goodbye song La la la la la This is your goodbye song La la la la la Goodbye song this is your goodbye song La la la la la this is my goodbye aye Man I wish you the best but I'ma got is way You go that way you know it wasn't working out man Na na na na na ya Na na na na na na na ya Na na na na na This is you good bye